


Painful Can’t Begin to Describe It

by damimenhaas (weightedlive)



Series: Oneshots [3]
Category: Smosh
Genre: Descriptions of Pain, First Kiss, M/M, Soulmates AU, let’s try this yeehaw, smosh writing week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 20:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weightedlive/pseuds/damimenhaas
Summary: Shayne didn’t realize that finding a soulmate would hurt so much.





	Painful Can’t Begin to Describe It

**Author's Note:**

> my contribution to smosh writing week! i haven’t really written in a while so i hope you enjoy lol

Shayne didn’t realize that finding his soulmate would be so painful. He meant that in a physical sense. 

For years now he had been getting more painful headaches and his body began to ache more and more each day. Generally, it felt like he was aging faster than he had expected to. 

Sometimes weeks went by without any true pain .  At times he would feel numb to it, like it was just how he felt normally. He told himself it was soreness from working out, or stretching a bit in a Try Not To Laugh for too long. It was easier to excuse then. Doctors had told him long ago that it may just be his “internal sensor” going off for his soulmate, but Shayne didn’t really believe in that stuff. He changed doctors pretty quickly after that too.

The whole “soulmates” thing never really appealed to him. He thought about things logically, and no matter how much he was told by his friends or family, he didn’t change his mind. Soulmates couldn’t be real, it just didn’t make sense. 

But he still questioned it sometimes. When the pain got really bad at points, he would ask friends for advice. And sometimes he would ask things that were pretty embarrassing for all parties involved. After Joven made a joke about how hot Shayne is during a Smosh Games video and Shayne’s headache worsened to the point he fell from his chair and almost blacked out, he pulled Joven aside and asked if they could possibly be soulmates. That was especially strange, considering Joven was married and had never really been somebody that Shayne had gotten to know that well. But he was very understanding of the whole thing, and encouraged Shayne to ask others around the office about their experiences, which unfortunately proved that he did, in fact, believe in the whole soulmates schtick.

There was another time after a video where a group of them read more of Courtney’s old diary entries where he questioned if it could be Courtney who was his soulmate. He thought of her like a sister, so maybe that was the reason they got along so well. She had been kind about the situation, but laughed it off. She didn’t believe in soulmates that much either, save for one example.

“Did you ever think it could be Damien? I mean, you too get along so well, I think it would make a lot of sense.”

Yeah,  _too much_ sense.  Shayne had reserved himself to the fact that he and Damien were just friends long ago. It didn’t bother him as much as it used to, especially when they lived together. They were happy being friends, and Shayne had never brought up his feelings to his friend before. He’d rather keep a friendship than risk losing his best friend over something as trivial as feelings. They weren’t kids anymore. 

But he couldn’t deny that sometimes when Damien smiled at him during a video or laughed at his jokes without any fear of being loud, the headache sometimes became worse. Shayne decided it must be a coincidence.

————

It was during one of Damien’s streams that the pain got the worst it had been in years. They were playing Smash against each other, and Damien was kicking his ass. Shayne spammed as many combinations of jump and attack as he could, but he just couldn’t beat Damien. He was too good at every video game they played, it was honestly unfair.

“Why you pouting Shayne, is something wrong with the controller?” Damien smiled mischievously, concentrating on the monitor ahead of him.

Shayne mashed Up-B as his character began to fall from the stage, hoping the surge would bring him back to finally land a blow on Damien. 

“No, my controller smells perfectly fine, you just suck.” They didn’t look at the chat monitor, but a wave of new messages streamed by in his peripheral, most likely making jokes about how bad Shayne was and the running gag of the smelly controller.

Damien laughed quietly to Shayne’s response as his character shot Shayne’s off the stage into the side of the screen.  _GAME_ flashed across the monitor and Shayne struggled to keep himself from throwing his controller down in frustration. Damien smiled at the webcam in front of him as his eyes scanned the chat.

“No don’t worry, we’re not really mad. It’s all in good fun, we love each other.” Shayne didn’t hear what Damien said afterwards, because his head suddenly felt like it had been struck by lightning. His body erupted in flame and he slid out of his chair to the floor, grasping his body and trying not to scream.

All noise was gone, aside from the blood rushing in his ears. He wondered if this is what dying felt like, if he was going to die, live, on Twitch. He couldn’t even appreciate the hilarity of the situation because he was in so much pain. 

He felt himself being lifted off the floor and placed onto something soft. He heard his name being called out, but it sounded like it was underwater, muffled and unfamiliar. 

“Shayne are you okay? Do I need to call an ambulance?” 

He was underwater, his body melting away from the pain. His brain was bursting from his skull, shattering the bone and sending it flying like shrapnel into his arms and legs.

“Shayne? Can you hear me? Shayne! Please let me know if you’re okay!”

A warm touch caressed his arm, putting out the flame that had been there. It was cooler now, the roaring in his head had stopped. The pain in his head began to dissipate, and he could muster the strength to reply to his friend.

“I-I’m okay...” Shayne was cut off by Damien’s body smothering his own in a hug. The pain truly stopped at that point, and he felt like his old self for the first time in years. He could think clearly.

“Oh my Lord, I was so worried. You just fell and you were making these horrible sounds and I just-“

Shayne didn’t want to believe it. He was coming to his senses now, fully aware of the situation that he was in. It all made sense now, but it completely undermined his entire belief system. It had to be true, because there was no more pain. He was scared to admit it, but he had to find out if he was right or if he was just going crazy.

Damien let go of him but kept his hand on Shayne’s knee. He looked at Shayne tenderly, his eyes shining with relief. Shayne wasn’t sure if the warmth he felt was from that look or simply residue of the fire that had been coursing through his veins only moments ago.

“Damien?” He asked quietly, and his friend’s eyes grew concerned as he looked down at him.

“What is it buddy?”

Shayne took a deep breath through his nose, mentally kicking himself for what he was about to say.

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Damien looked shocked for a moment, and then confused, but Shayne could almost see the lightbulb go on above his head as Damien bashfully smiled down at him.

“I like to think of it as a possibility. I can’t prove for certain if it’s real, but if so many people believe it, can we really say that their belief isn’t true?”

Shayne smiled at the philosophical response, he should’ve expected that from Damien.

“I thought you would say something like that,” He paused for a moment before continuing. 

“But as dumb as this might sound, I want you to think about it. Do you think that  we could be soulmates?” Damien brushed his hair from his face and smiled wistfully at Shayne.

“Now why do you say that?” Damien asked, but Shayne could tell that Damien already knew why. He just wanted to hear Shayne say it.

“Because... I’ve been feeling this pain for a long time now. Sometimes it’s unbearable and sometimes I barely feel it there, but it always gets worse when I’m around you. At least I think it does. And it’s never been as bad as it just was. But when you hugged me it all went away, I just felt like _me_ again . No pain anymore. And I know it sounds crazy and I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to but-“

Shayne was stopped by Damien pulling him up off the bed into a kiss. It was just like any other kiss that he had experienced before, save the stubble brushing against his face. It was new but something clicked when his lips touched Damien’s. He just knew it was right. 

Damien pulled away after a moment, but Shayne just wanted to bring him back in, closer. To feel that warmth again.

“I’ve known for a while now.” Damien said sheepishly, his smile impossible to hide.

“Joven had told me that you asked him about it and Courtney did too, but I just didn’t know how to bring it up. I didn’t want to believe it at first. I thought it was too good to be true. And I hope I didn’t just mess anything up by doing that just now because there are obviously platonic soulmates but I just needed to try it.”

Shayne couldn’t help but smile at his friend. The genuine excitement in Damien’s voice was endearing, and it just made him want to kiss him again even more. So he did. And they continued to for a while. 

Shayne didn’t feel the pain anymore.


End file.
